Usually, in order to fit a male housing to a female housing, for instance, a lever type connector is proposed which is disclosed in JP-A-2002-359028 (patent literature 1). In this lever type connector, male and female housings are fitted to each other by using an operation of a lever that the lever rotates on one side as a supporting point so that an assured fitting operation may be achieved.
As shown in FIGS. 8 to 11, the lever type connector 100 includes a male housing 113, a lever 115 which has a part between one side and the other side in the longitudinal direction connected to the male housing 113 so as to freely rotate, a connecting part 117 which connects the lever 115 to the male housing 113 and a female housing 119 in which the male housing 113 is accommodated and fitted.
In the lever type connector 100, in the above-described connecting part 117, protruding parts 133 and 133 are respectively engaged with engaging holes 123 and 123 to connect the part of the lever 115 between the one side and the other side to the male housing 113 and rotate the lever 115 on the protruding parts 133 and 133 as axes.
Then, when the male housing 113 is fitted to the female housing 119, engaging protrusions 125 and 125 of the lever 115 are engaged with engaging stepped parts 129 and 129 of engaging grooves 131 and 131 of the female housing 119 to form supporting points. An operating part 120 of the lever 115 is pressed downward as a front end side of a fitting direction of the male housing 113 and the female housing 119 and rotated.
At this time, a force is applied to the protruding parts 133 and 133 provided in the male housing 113 by the operation of a lever of the rotating lever 115 and a pressing force that presses the operating part 120 to directly press the male housing 113, so that the male housing 113 moves downward as a whole. As a result, the male housing 113 is fitted to a hood part 127 of the female housing.